fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cactor
|Race1 = Exceed |Age1 = 13 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Aera |Character2 = Carla |Kanji2 = シャルル |Romaji2 = Sharuru |Gender2 = |Race2 = Exceed |Age2 = 6 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Aera Precognition Transformation Magic |Image Gallery = }} Cactor (Lector x Carla) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Mage, Lector and Fairy Tail Mage, Carla. About Lector and Carla Lector Lector (レクター Rekutā) is an Exceed and a Mage of the former strongest Mage Guild in Fiore: Sabertooth. He is also a member of its team: the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Being an Exceed, Lector's appearance is that of a small, mildly anthropomorphous cat standing on his rear legs, with his two front legs acting as hands of sort. His fur seems to be dark brown in color, with most of his body being red, but his face, belly, paws and the end of his long tail being pink. He has large, pointed ears, and prominent tufts of dark fur jutting outwards in correspondence to his cheekbones, where his whiskers are. Lector doesn't don a complete outfit, instead sporting just a blue, sleeveless button-up vest which is left open, and has three dark round buttons on its right side. Lector is a highly arrogant cat. He has a habit of belittling others, considering everyone to be beneath Sting, and, in general, beneath the Sabertooth guild as a whole. During the Grand Magic Games, he constantly states that Sabertooth members will easily win their matches, even berating Frosch for simply asking who would win. When things don't go as he foresees, Lector is left in a stunned state, best seen when Yukino Aguria was easily defeated by Kagura Mikazuchi and when Sting simply quit the race he was in. Upon seeing Sting and Rogue, the two Dragon Slayers Lector constantly praised for being true Dragon Slayers, being single-handedly defeated by Natsu with relative ease, Lector was left speechless and distraught. However, it appears that Sting's loss has humbled Lector, having told Jiemma that even though Sting lost, he learned more from his fight in defeat rather than in victory, seemingly changing his arrogant ways. Carla Carla (シャルル Sharuru) is an Exceed, the daughter of Queen Shagotte, and a close companion of Wendy Marvell. She and Wendy belonged to Cait Shelter Guild before joining Fairy Tail. Carla is a small, white Exceed with pink ears and brown eyes, which are smaller than Happy's eyes. She also has two whiskers on each side of her face. Carla wears a pink bow near the end of her tail. Carla's usual top consists of a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with this top. Carla, like the other characters, seems to switch outfits every arc. When Carla uses Magic, she sprouts two angelic-like wings to fly. Her pink Guild Mark is located on her back. Unlike the carefree Happy, Carla is very strict and serious most of the time, rarely showing emotions. She cares about Wendy like a mother. She was at first very aloof, turning her nose up at seemingly everyone save for Wendy. She also tries to get Wendy to shy away from her timid personality, scolding her often for it (which is ironic considering she's not very sociable herself). As she learns about her mission as an Exceed, she is shocked and sad. She displayed a troubled look when she thought about her mission, later revealed to be a prophecy involving Extalia's demise due to her ability to see the future which she inherited from her mother. Happy instantly took a liking to her from the moment they met, but she at first despises him. Later, when they learn the "truth" of the mission he defends her by saying they are Mages of Fairy Tail, not puppets and she starts accepting him after seeing his determination to save their friends as well as from seeing him showing a more serious and brave side, having earlier she referred to him as male cat and ignored his gifts in form of fish. Happy saved Carla when they escaped and she almost fell out of a wagon and she in turn saved him from the Edolas Royal Army soldiers by taking a direct blast aimed for him. She also has no doubts and extreme confidence when Happy flies off on his own. When Lily was mentioned as being the strongest out of their group, she put up a smirk and tempted Happy into having a match against him. Recently, she has been shown to smile more, usually with Happy near by, danced with him when he asked, and even laughed when Happy pointed out Lily's cute side. Her Guild Card also explains that she likes Darjeeling Tea and doesn't like tomcats. History Lector's History After seeing Sting fight for the first time, Lector followed Sting and begged him to allow him to become his student. Sting was confused as the why Lector wasn't scared of him, but Lector claimed he just wanted to become strong. Sting admitted it would be weird to have a cat as a student, but told Lector to follow him anyways. Several years ago, Lector began to brag to others about how his friend Sting killed a Dragon on his own. However, no one believed him and others even started saying bad things about Sting, which greatly upset the little Exceed. As he was crying, Sting put his hand on Lector's head and promises that he will defeat a man named Salamander. Carla's History Carla's home world is Edolas, kingdom of Extalia, and she's one of the Exceed. While in her egg, Carla's power of precognition activated. She mistakenly believed she had a mission to go to Earth Land to kill a Dragon Slayer. In actuality, the discussion she heard was a lie to the people of Edolas, to cover up the Queen's plan to save the Exceed race, as she knew Extalia would be destroyed. Sometime before the start of the series before Carla was born, she was sent by her mother, Queen Shagotte, through the Anima to escape a future disaster. One day Wendy found her egg, and when she was born she saw visions involving the Royal Army of Edolas. Since her birth, she kept believing she was sent to kill Wendy. Relationship Little is seen by the relationship of Lector and Carla, it is known that too an extent, Lector finds Carla attractive, calling her beautiful and cute. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Arc Other Media Omake Chapters Note: The chapters in this section does not occur in the manga but is a constitute canon material. Welcome Back, Frosch Accompanied by Sting, Rogue and Yukino, Lector travels to Magnolia to look for his friend, Frosch. Soon, the group runs into Wendy and Carla. Wendy thanks them for their help with the Dragons during the Grand Magic Games, Carla points out that they were enemies for the majority of their time in Crocus. After they question the whereabouts of Frosch, Carla tells them that they had just seen it and points them in the right direction. With that, Lector frantically shakes Carla's paws while calling her beautiful. As the group run off, Carla ponders what just happened.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Pages 8-9 Omake Episodes Welcome Back, Frosch References Navigation Category:Cactor Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Exceed Couples Category:Needs Help